Camp Orphan
by Expectopatrxnum09
Summary: When Hermione is told by the Minustry she is Head girl for Hogwarts, she must return to the catsle she knows and loves in order to run a camp for the students in the Forbbiden Forest, while the castle is being rebuilt after the war. Draco Malfoy is trying to keep her away from him as he stil, cant forgive himself for the pain he’s caused her. Can she run the camp sucessfully?
1. TheHeadBoy

**Hello! My first story.**

**(I do not own any Harry Potter or it's characters, all of that is owned by J.K Rowling.)**

**She killed Dobby :(**

**Hope you enjoy if you like Dramione. Btw any writing in _this font (italics) _is a characters thoughts, commonly the one who just spoke or did something.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should start on activities for tomorrow." Hermione said crossing her arms and having him a look. "Maybe the kids will lighten up with a bit of play, especially after traveling with _us _all day."

Draco rubbed his eyes, "Can't we just go to sleep? It's 10:30!"

Her line rolled her eyes, "Back in London that's normaly dinner time!"

Draco sighed, "You Muggleborns are crazy." Hermione began unpacking her bag and tossing things onto her bed, "Well you wizards are just slack."

_I can't believe he fell for that!_ _No one has dinner that late!_

"Slack? Do you know how hard the perfection of getting the wand movements right are?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_barely._" She said sarcastically.

She then grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing quickly before rolling it up and handing pointing to an owl at the tree outside the window.

"Hey you, take this." She snapped before slamming the window.

Draco yawned, "See you in the morning." He muttered as he made his way towards his bed.

"Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. And the owls outside cooed in annoyance of the racket.

Draco sat up from his bed, "What?"

"Don't you understand what an oportunity this is?" She sighed, "Kids get the chance to look up at you, they need you. This place isn't called camp Orphan for no reason. These kids have no parents, no homes, no where else to go. It is our responsiblity to-"

The light flickered off and Hermione groaned before she crossed her arms in the dark. "Fine you win." She spoke into the moonlight.

She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes waiting for morning too come.

_Maybe he'll get it then._

** Hello, hope you liked this, this isn't really the first chapter by the way it is just an introduction and the more fun stuff will be coming soon. Keep a look out for a new chapter each week, I have another account on here too, 'levicxrpusdramione' check that out. Fluff, angst, and some friendship will be coming soon! **


	2. QuidditchRaceChp2

**HELLO! I decided to realise chapter two as well as chapter one so there wasn't a break out in everyone's interest fading off until I posted the second chapter (which would take me a while)**

**So here's chapter two!**

She blinked before throwing her hand over her eyes, _god that sun is blinding!_

She yawned before resting her hand aside before throwing it back up again, _dang sun._

Hoisted up she glanced around the cabin and spotted Draco's bed empty.

"What!?"

She snatched a note from his bedsheets that he'd left, "Meet you down by the lake, and I've received an owl that the junior camp councillors will be arriving at lunch time today.

-The ferret you oh so ever hate."

Pulling her shirt over her head and storming out the cabin door she heard cheering and began running down the gravel pathway, past trees towards the lake. _I swear to god if any of the kids get hurt..._

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Draco swerved on the broom and peered down on his fans. "Oh no." . the kids cheered as he punched his fist into the air above him, "Who dares to race the all _amazing and dangerous Draco Malfoy?" _He said in a childish voice.

The kids cheered further.

Then he spotted a girl with bushy hair coming quickly down to the lake by the gravel pathway. _Oh no._

He flew down closer to the ground and hovered over the students who were watching the victorious winner of the previous race.

Hermione stopped near the crowd of kids, "Morning students." She beamed, "Malfoy? Can I have a word with you?"

Draco sighed in relief was he hovered over the students, watching as they reached out to tap his foot or whisper about how close the _famous _Draco Malfoy was.

"Yes?" He asked feverishly as a smirk spread across his face. "On ground level please." She smiled. Draco stifled a groan as he climbed off of his broom watching the students crowd around the two. _Something's sketchy about that smile she's wearing._

"Morning." She started. Draco turned terrified as the smile she wore flipped and she became angry, gripping his ear and pulling him away from the students, "Please excuse us for a moment!" She called.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow- let go!"

Hermione realeased her Tripp once they had needed behind a tree then she rounded on him.

"What were you THINKING?" She asked, "QUIDDITCH RACES? Are you _trying _to get someone killed!?" She pointe dot the lake, "Od you know how deep that lake is?"

Draco shrugged, how was he supposed to know how deep exactly that body of water is?

She caught his look, _smartarse, "_I don't mean the exact depth you prat, I meant it sure as hell is deep enough for someone to fall from their broom stick and DROWN!"

Draco sighed, "You finished?" She noticed how he had gotten comfy leaning against the tree, expecting that her savage rampage was going to go on for hours. "Because..." He continued as he pushed his self upright, "I was going to ask you to race me."

"What?" She asked flatly. _After all the yelling she just gave him?_

"No?" He asked with a sheepish look playing upon his eyebrows, "Is Bookworm afraid of water?"

"Certainly _not_," she mumbled.

"Sorry _What was that_?" He asked with a smirk across his lips.

"I said I'm not afraid of water."

"You _sure_?"

"Yes."

"You really sure?"

She dropped her patience like the solar system drops asteroids, "FINE I WILL RACE YOU!"

Draco nodded with a satisfied nod and moved from behind the tree as he called doubt, "Maclaggen?"

_Oh no. _Hermione knew that name awfully well.

Draco gave her a look, "what's the matter? Thought you might need a flying partner?" _At least it would keep her away from me._

Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"If I win, _Malfoy, _you have to serve dinner tonight."

_Fair enough, _he smirked. "Deal."

A taller boy landed beside Hermione and stretched his hand out, "Hello, Granger."

She groaned, "Morning Cormac." She spoke through clenched teeth. "Wait." The blonde-haired Slytherin stated.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"And if _I _win?" He asked. Cormac gave him a pleading look, "If I win..." he started.

Hermione wat her his lips on with interest, "You have to let Cormac kiss you." _That's it Malfoy try lure her away from you._

Hermione glances at Cormac before she nodded, "I god-dam hope I win." She frowned.

Draco smirked at the sound of voices as he climbed into his broom,

"Need help Granger-"

"Don't touch me you pervert!"

"That's the wrong way-"

"Did you just grab my waist- ugh."

Draco hovered on his broom and turned behind him to see Hermione sitting unsteadily and Cormca behind her holding her waist, "Follow me to the starting line."

Cromac steered the broom while Hermione held on, as they followed Draco up towards a line of students on brooms. "Oh god." The Slytherin heard Hermione as she started panicking.

A girl hovered slightly above everyone, "You know the rules, no pushing, shoving, screeching, sabotaging or kissing."

Draco glanced at Hermione before he frowned.

"Three."

Hermione gripped the broom harder.

"Two." Draco smirked.

"One."

Hermione screamed as the racers took off. It was chaotic, all of the, we're doing what they were told not to do.

Draco pushed others and sent a kid flying, whilst they fought back, zooming towards the finish line.

Meanwhile Hermione just managed to get past the finish line, while Cormac held on.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" She snapped. He shrugged, "I really want that kiss." Hermione sighed, "your useless."

Draco sped forward before glancing behind him. He began laughing as he swerved past trees, "Haven't even passed the finish line."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Fly it!" She cried.

Draco turned around, "Cormac, Help her!" He shouted before hurrying to the finish line as other flew past him.

Comrades nodded before he shoved her off of the broom.

"WHAT!?" Draco yelled before he dove after her as she plunged towards the lake. "Hermione!"

He reached his hands out as they neared the water his fingers intertwined with hers.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Hello! This is my second chapter. **

**Cliffhanger...Oooooohhhh! Not really. But you know, gotta be dramatic ;)**

**———**

**Will he save her? What was Cormac thinking? How mad will Hermione be...**


	3. CormacAndBoardGames

**Here's the next part, btw I couldn't add some stuff in the summary so let's add that now so it makes more sense. Hermione had or has a crush on Draco, ever since 4th year, but she thinks he hates her because he's always pushing her away. So, Hermione pretends she hates him back. Truth is, although Draco denies it, he has a crush on her but pushes her away because he wants to keep her safe and still can't forgive himself for everything he's done to her. **

**There's a little backstory for ya. Anyway proceed with Chapter three...**

Draco threw a towel at the dripping wet Hermione.

"Why did you push her off?" Draco asked. Cormac shrugged, "I thought that was what you said."

"No I said _help _her!" He barked. Hermione wrapped the towel around her and sighed, "It's fine."

"No, it's not, you could've drowned-"

CRACK!

"Hermione?"

A fiery red-head girl ran towards Hermione along with a dark haired girl with a high pony tail, Katie Bell, a younger girl with a yellow jumper and a low pony tail, Susan Bows, a sly black haired Slutherin, Jack De Lovera, and a revclaw girl with a book upon her hand and her hair out, Dana Mistoria.

But unlike the others Dana wasn't questioning why Hermione was all wet like the others, she ran straight to Draco.

Hermione sighed, "Ginny I'm fine." She muttered as she hugged her friend, "What happened?" The red head Griffindore turned around, "Was it you?" She growled, pointing a finger in Draco's face.

Susan took Ginny's hand and pulled her back, "If it was anything, it was an accident, right Draco?"

The blonde just nodded before he greeted Jack, pushing Dana away from him, who was trying to cling to his arm. Ginny scoffed, "Hufflepuff and Slytherins."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Hermione asked as the water dropped down her face.

Ginny bower, "Proud to present to you...YOUR JUNIOR COUNCILLORS!" She cheered.

Susan threw a hand to her face before Katie Bell leaned against a tree, "We were sent for extra help."

Hermione shot a glare at Cormac, "I think we'll need it."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hermione walked into the big hall filled with not only tables, but hungry students as they began queuing in a long line leading up to a metal serving station. Hermione smelt the warm food before she walked along the line greeting students and opening the kitchen gate to walk inside.

Hermione burst out laughing.

In front of her was Draco Malfoy in a lunch lady apron with a hair net in pouring soup into bowls. He turned towards her.

"What?" He glared. Hermione focused as she grabbed a hair net, "Why are you doing it?" She asked.

"Because I lost the bet." He sighed. "No, I did." Hermione frowned.

"No I didn't make it to the finish line."

"Neither did I."

"Yes but lady's first."

"What about men, that's sexist."

"Forget it."

"I'll help."

"No."

"Malfoy we both lost the bet whether you like it or not!" She snapped. Draco's face lit up and he smirked at her.

"What?" She asked as she began searching her shirt in case she'd spilt something. "If we both lost the bet...you have to kiss Cormac,"

Hermione's face dropped from a frown to angry, "No."

"Awwww, come on." Draco urged as Hermione gave him a glare. "No way, I'll help serve dinner and we can call it even."

"Nope." He pushed on. _I need to keep her away from me. I need to keep her away from me. _He repeated in his mind.

"Why are you so eager-" Hermione was cut off as Ginny entered the kitchen. "By the way, the Ministry sent Hermione a letter." Ginny stated. "The ministry?" Hermione asked. "Yep, it arrived in our prefect cabin but was for you." Draco shrugged, "Probably about the kids bed time or something."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Draco sighed, "_pleasssssee _can we do Quidditch races?"

"In the rain!?" Came a dulgent tone.

"And have a student get sick? No way." Hermione snapped as she turned a page of her book.

"But what am I meant to _doooooooooo_." The Slytherin wined.

Hermione frowned, "something productive." He pulled out his wand, "I'll show you something productive." He muttered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as her book lifted from her hands and floated about a meter in front of her. "That's what you call productive?" She asked in amusement. Draco flicked his wand, "You haven't seen nothing."

Hermione reached out to grab her book but Draco sent it flying out further. "Ugh." She sighed.

Hermione stood up and charged for the book but Draco sent it his direction.

"Give it.." She started, "Back!" She lunged for the book, missing it as Draco sent it over, above her to the small bathroom they had, further away from her. She turned to him, snatching her wand from the dresser and hitting him with a small stinging charm, of which isn't nice, nor is it really painful.

He raised his eyebrows, "Wanna play that game?"

She nodded as a small red spark flew past her ear, "Really?" She asked. Draco frowned as he was hit again from behind. "I swear Granger when I get you..."

She hit him in the face with a charm as she dodged his and ran behind the bathroom door, using it as a shield before sending another spark flying across the room.

It rained heavier outside.

Draco took at Hermione at a run as she kicked him in the shin to distract him as she ran towards the cabin door. Draco laughed and sent a spark flying towards her. Hermione dodged it as she opened to door and ran out into the rain.

Draco watched as she fled the room before he followed her outside to find her on the ground laughing hysterically.

He smiled as he watched her curls fall into wet clumps of hair as she smiled with the bright teeth of hers and laid back on the cold, concrete floor.

Draco came to his senses, _why are you looking at her like that?_

He reached out his hand, "Here."

Hermione took his hand, the boy shivered. Her palm was warm, and soft. _Oh god._

Hermione was pulled up and smiled into his face as she met his blue eyes, the rain was pouring. His hair was falling in front of his eyes, covered in droplets of water. The world around Hermione was spinning. She gave out a laugh as she pointed to him, "Are you smiling?"

Draco questioned himself. Maybe he was. _What was there not to smile about? The girl of my dreams is smiling at me. _

Another voice took over his mind, _I need to keep her away from me- no! Away from me...why? Away from me._

Draco frowned and turned away from her. " I should check the letter Ginny sent me earlier."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ginny came up to them, "We've told the students to be here in five minutes."

Hermione looked around the Hall she'd set up. 20 tables each have at least 3 different board games on them.

The kids piled in and began playing games, Draco joined some kids at four in a row, whilst Ginny and Hermione chatted. "Got a thing for him don't you?" She asked. Ginny turned her attention to Hermione, "who?"

"You." Hermione said pointing to Jack sitting beside Draco. "No way." Ginny retorted eyeing a few kids running past, "Don't run!"

"What about you?" Ginny asked as Cormac headed towards them. Hermione stood up from their small table, "Oh god." She hurried over to the nearest table and sat beside a taller boy. "Whatcha playing?" She asked as she eyed Cormac, not even taking note on who she sat next to.

"Nothing really Granger." Hermione sighed before she turned beside her, _Malfoy_.

"Your not gonna _actually_ play a board game with me are you?" He asked. Hermione began setting up the Four In A Row as she moved to the other side of the table, "I'd test my luck with you better than _him_."

_Dang it. _Draco sighed. Hermione began talking as she put a counter through a hole, "We should have a camp fire on Wednesday night."

"I was thinking maybe sometime this week we can have a pool party." Draco added.

_I am not wearing a bikini in front of Draco Malfoy! _"No thanks." Hermione suggested. Draco shot her a glanced before he dropped a counter down a row. "I'll get the wood tommorow." Hermione suggested. "No." Draco snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because tommorow there's a storm." He sighed, Hermione nodded, "Okay." Draco studied her face as she looked on with pure interest concentrating on where to put her next counter. She placed a red one above his yellow and sighed. "Well the kids asked and-"

"YES!" Draco cried. Hermione hadn't even noticed that as they were talking he'd won. Hermione leant her head on her hand, "Good Job." Her eyes shot the rainy window outside. Cormac had approached. It rained slightly harder outside. Hermione could hear the raindrops echoing at they hit the tin roof of the hall.

_Damn it. _"Yes?" She asked.

Cormac went red, "You still owe me that kiss." Hermione stood up, "I think I'm might go back to my cabin." She stood and in an instant she was running out of the hall, Cormac behind her. Draco stood but sighed, _I need to keep her away from me._

"Hey!" Ginny called. Draco turned to the red head, "Wanna help me pack up these games?"

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Draco put the last lid on the cardboard box, "Thanks." Ginny added.

Draco nodded before he turned to leave but a voice stopped him, "You know,"

He turned once more to see Ginny, "Your not that bad." Draco nodded, "Ugh.."

"Shut it weasel!"

Draco shivered in confusion as a hand took his and he pulled away. Ginny frowned as Dana shot Draco an angry look for pulling away from her hand. "Dana What are you doing?"

She shot him a goat where're she crossed her arms at Ginny, "Protecting what's mine."

Draco gave her a look, "Dana I'm flattered, but ugh.."

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you gonna reject me?"

Draco was lost for words, his lips just went unsure of what he was saying, "Yes i am."

He turned to leave the hall. A strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

"Why was that so hard?" He asked himself. He wandered down the dirt track. He shivers as once again the rain had started up, the cold droplets hitting him like bullets, soft but effective as they were freezing cold. He hurried quicker, _There's no way in hell im letting Hermione go out in the rain like this to look for wood._

He hurried on, _what?_

He came across a bunch of birds sitting on a branch singing. He walked past trees, so peacefully sitting as the raindrops fell down their leaves. Draco was soaking now but he didn't care.

Then he stopped. His heart sank.

Hermione and the cabin stood infront of him. Problem was, so was someone else.

**Oooooooh! Wonder what happened? Well then go to the next chapter!**


	4. Storm

**Hi I know it been a while but bear with me! Anyway here's chapter 4.**

**BY THE WAY I TRIED TO ADD MORE DETAIL AND DESCRIPTION SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! anyway, you may now proceed :)**

Hermione turned around as she saw the blonde haired idiot with his arms cross, quite pale and his hair was wet and droplets were falling down his forehead. She pulled her lips away from the Griffindore Quiddicth players and she gave a glance at Draco before running inside the cabin.

Draco followed after a moments glance at a confused Cormac. He opened the door and flung himself in, "What was that?" He asked.

Hermione turned, "What?" _He's the one who said I had to do it and now he's acting like the victim! _"Your the one who dared me to do it and I held my promise!" She snapped. Draco growler, "I didn't actually mean it!"

"What?" Hermione yelled, "You teases me about it and urged me to!"

"Well you can't just go and do that!" He fired. Hermione raised her eyebrows, "It's not your my boyfriend or something and can control me, I can kiss who I want!" She snapped before pulling on her jumper and then heading towards the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Hermione turned to him, "going to get sticks for the campfire because like I sat, I keep my promises." Her voice had softened much after the yelling she just committed.

He glanced outside at the rain pouring, "There's a storm coming, are you crazy?" He asked. Hermione nodded, "From What you say about me kissing Cormac apparently so!" She steamed before rushing outside into the pattering rain and cold winds. Thunder rustled and boomed from above. _Do what she wants she could die for all I care. _

Draco sat down on his bed for merely a moment running his fingers through his brown tufts of hair. Then he stood and picked up a book from his bag and threw it against the wall, SLAM!

He huffed before the sky suddenly flashed bright, blinding as he looked out the window, for a minute or so it looked as if it were sunny sky's and the black clouds had become a blur of white. Then came the crashing boom and the ground seem to have shook as the sky flashed and lighting collided with the earth.

He watched the water starting to collect in small puddles by the window as raindrops slid under the small gaps. He picked up a torch and pulled a black cap on. He sighed, "If I die trying to find you Granger I'm gonna kill you!" He muttered before stepping opening the mesh door of the cabin and standing out into the rain. He shivered as the icy drops hit his face and lashed everything he was soon soaked. He Marin out towards the forest making sure he didn't slip down the gravel, and now muddy, pathways towards the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stepped over smaller logs and shivered as the rain lashed against her face, wearing jumper didn't change much. It just got soaked too. She picked up small sticks in one hand, and in the other she was trying to cover her eyes from the winds leaves and debris of some kinda flying around.

She stepped forward and her foot sank in a sort of gooey texture. She sighed as she tried to pull her foot up but she couldn't do it, she dropped the sticks and it's both hands began pulling at her foot but it remained stuck. Then she grabbed a stick and shoved it beside her foot trying to pull it up.

She dropped the stick as an imaginary light bulb flickered on above her head she began undoing the laces and pulled her foot out. It only took a few small steps and she tried on a rock with her bare foot and cried out as blood trickled from under her foot, "God!"

Walking through the forest shivering, her hair was whipping her face and she was cold. And she was lost. And her foot was injured.

She turned towards the river behind her rushing quickly. She needed to get across that, she was sure that was the same one she crossed earlier. Or at least I may have been when it was just a quiet river and mud and sticks and water hadn't overflown over the stepping stones. Surely if she tried to cross now it would hit her ankles with so much force she would be drawn down the river and into deeper waters. Besides she couldn't jump, only a crazy person would do that. The rivers much too wide.

Then a male voice growled from a distance, "Granger!"

It was loud and worried. She turned behind her and around her but all the trees, all the directions looked the same.

"Malfoy?" A blonde haired figure appeared from behind a tree. "Draco!"

Although he barely heard it as the wind whistled loudly and the rain plastered everything he managed to hear the cry of his voice and it sounded nice coming from her mouth. _Oh my god stop Malfoy. _

She sighed, he was on the other side of the river. Of course he was, he just had to be.

The Slytherin looked at the rough water between them. He glanced at her face. Her expression had changed to sheer terror and well, frightened. Then he saw a tear slide from her eyes, _God I thought she was more grown up than this. _

But he had to be nice unless he wanted her to kill him once this was over and they were out of the woods. "Why are you crying?" He asked. She shouted back across the river in a voice than almost sliced at his heart, "Because I got lost out here and were gonna die out here and it's all my fault!"

He looked around. And found a log. Maybe he could throw it across and they could bridge it over.

Draco pulled his hair back and watched as she shivered quiet rapidly, _God girls are always cold. _Draco clenched his teeth as he knew what ha was going to say next would making her ramble on about how dangerous and irresponsible it was.

"I have an idea!" He called. Hermione nodded. He sighed, "She's gonna hate me for this."

"alright, Granger." He pointed to the river and braced himself. _Just say it. _"You need to jump!"

He watched the expression on her face change rapidly. "What?!!" He watched as she gave him a strange look, "Malfoy that's our fifth option, let's work on the first four!"

Draco gave her a serous look, "Your gonna have to jump."

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh, "Your _funny_!"

Draco sighed, "Granger listen to me do you wanna die?"

Crossed her arms, "No." she responded.The wind howled above. "I need you to trust me." Hermione realised the seriousness in his tone.

Hermione realized he was serious, "No I'm not, I can't-"

"What if I told you I'd catch you?" He asked. Hermione bit her lips, "And What if I pull you into the river with me? And then we both drown."

Draco sighed, the wind howled around them. Draco watched as the thunder would continuously louden, "The storms gonna get a lot worse if you don't hurry." Hermione thought about this. _It was her only chance, otherwise the storm is gonna get so bad she won't be able to make it out of here alive..._

Hermione doffed a brave as it fell from a tree. "Okay!" She shouted.

Draco watched on, "I'm gonna jump, but you better catch me!" Draco nodded. Hermione took a metres step back, "Ready!" She called.

"Go!" Draco yelled. As Hermione jumped, it seemed like everything froze in time, she leapt of of the river bed and flew over the sticks and branches and muddy water, she let out a scream as she caught grip of Draco's hand and he pulled er forward with such force that he fell over and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione opened her eyes to find a pair of blue eyes starring back at her. Strangely she felt warm as her skin touched his He was warm, even though she was wet and so was He she felt a strange sense of safety. Draco reminded her that they were in a storm and needed to leave that very next second. "Come on." He said as he sort of moved from under her.

Hermione stood up as she sensed a rip of pain in her leg, she looked down to see a massive cut through her thigh.

Draco glanced at it before he met her eyes. Then he said exactly what she was thinking. "We need to get out of here, come on."

They headed past life and falling branches, it was like a construction site, they wished they had hard helmets. Draco stepped carefully over a log before pointing to a small river that was meerly a metre or two in width. "We can step over that-"

He turned around and Hermione was crouching beside a log. "Granger?" He spotted a small ball of white fur as Hermione said in a soft voice, "Come on, its okay."

"Granger we've got to go." Hermione gave him and angry glare as she reached into the log and picked up a small, fluffy bunny. "Granger, come on- really? No put it down-"

Hermione gave him a sad look before she caught up to him, "Were not leaving it here to die!"

Draco watched as she shelter it under her jacket a bit.

"Okay but we need to go." He hurried past a tree and stood to its side as he watched Hermione try and carry the bunny whilst climbing over a log. _She's adorable. No she's stupid. _

Draco heard a strange cracking noise as he looked up to see that one of the trees branches was slowly dropping. Hermione had neared him, "I think we should name him-"

"Stop!" He yelled as he held out a hand. Hermione froze on the other side of the thick tree. Their eyes upon the branch.

Hermione watched as the sky suddenly darkened by quite a lot. "That only happens when-"

Then the sky lit up, and so did everything around them. It looked as if suddenly it was a bright sunny day only for a second then what happened next was almost like in slo motion and everything was sort of blurred. A lighting strike hit the ground straight at the tree they were staring at. The trees beaches fell and it exploded as bark flew everywhere and Draco watched as a branch hit Hermione, crushing her.

"HERMIONE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He tridged through the rain, arms struggling and legs and head burning form the new cuts and bruises he'd endured. His wand was snappe in the magically frustrating efforts to get the tree off of Hermione. There she laid in his arms, dead as a doorknob. He cried out into the rain, "Help!"

Suddenly he came to a clearing of trees and spotted wooden cabins, emerging from one of the cabins at that very moment was a girl with Ginger hair and a pin on her shirt labbelled, "Juniour Camp Councilour Ginny Weasley." It took a second for her to spot the body in his arms. Before she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ooooooooh! Dramatic affect! I don't know how to write XD I tried writing with some more detail and just more description, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WNAT ME TO DO IT AGAIN!**


End file.
